Unresolved
by inu557
Summary: Tired of his brother's indecisive behavior, Inuyasha goes off and plays with a certain wolf demon. Set in modern times. Please review. Uke/bottom Inuyasha (SessInu and KougInu) Two-Shot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but if I did, whoo...I think my fics can speak for it selves.**

 **This will be a very short story. A two-shot, which takes place in modern times, with the age range for the characters, 17-21. Inuyasha's 17, Kouga's 18, Sesshomaru's 21. I wrote this because I was in the mood to write a lemon, I hope that it's ok. Sesshomaru's in this story, but he will appear next chapter. As for my other stories, I'm working on them. Enjoy!**

Hitting the wall with repeated brute force, the bed shook violently as Kouga relentlessly pounded into Inuyasha, drawing out cries of pure pleasure from him as he kept hitting that sensitive yet wondrous bundle of nerves every time.

" _Ah, Ahh, Hah! Yaa-Yes! Kouga-Ah!"_ Inuyasha cried out in ecstasy, his fingers gripping the bedsheet under him, as pleasure ran through his body. " _Ahh! Like that! Like Th-AH!"_

"Oh In-Inuyasha…You have no idea what you're doing to me…when…you say my name like that _."_ Kouga grunted, roughly increasing his thrusts as he continued to pummel the InuHanyou into the mattress animalistically. "…Da-Damn…nothing this good should be legal…"

"Uh! Uh-Ah!" Inuyasha moaned, closed his eyes shut, feeling the familiar overwhelming sensation as he turned his head to the side, "Ko-Kouga…Yaa..I'm close!"

Kouga nodded, "Ye-Yeah, I'm…cl-close too…" He moaned, quickening his pace as his hips slammed furiously against the InuHanyou's flesh, signaling his nearing releasing. "… _Inu-Inuyasha_ …"

Inuyasha threw his head back, crying out his release as he came hard onto his rival's and his stomach. "Kouga!" Causing the wolf demon to do the same, after a few more quick thrusts, filling the body beneath him with one final slam. "Inuyasha!"

Out of breath, Inuyasha panted hard, trying to calm down his pounding heart. Rumps like this with the wolf demon was always so… _wild._ "Ko-Kouga…" Inuyasha moaned, looking up at his rival with a flushed face that looked like he wanted more.

Panting hard as well, Kouga got the message and leaned down to kiss the InuHanyou. Moving their tongues together as he fought for dominance with the other, bringing one hand to hold the InuHanyou's head, and the other one to grab his ass.

Breaking the kiss, with a trail of saliva following it, Inuyasha threw his head back as he hissed in pleasure, "YES! Again…"

Chuckling in amusement, Kouga smugly said, "Sesshomaru's still not giving you any?"

"Fuck you." Inuyasha said, glaring at his rival's smug knowing face. "That's none of your business."

Raising an eyebrow in amusement, Kouga said, "Oh, is that so? Well then since, it's none of my business, I guess I'm leaving." Moving to pull out of the tight yet warm heat, but was immediately stopped by the InuHanyou who instantly wrapped those sinful legs around his waist, forcing him to stay.

"Damn you Kouga."Inuyasha cursed, huffing as he ran a hand through his sliver hair in annoyance, "Yeah, Sesshomaru's still not giving me any. He's still stuck up on that wench."

"Still?" Kouga said, surprised that the InuYokai even had in him to do that. I mean who could resist the InuHanyou's enticing body? Apparently Seshomaru could. "I thought that he had stopped seeing her a few weeks ago."

Inuyasha scoffed, "No that was just a break. Apparently they had gotten bored of each other and decided to take a break for a while, but now they're back together and Sesshomaru intends to mate with her."

"Shit, really?" Kouga asked, looking incredulously at the InuHanyou. "Damn, sorry Inuyasha. "

Inuyasha sadly shook his head, "Don't be, it's not your fault. Sesshomaru is just being a stubborn asshole, that's all." But then grinned a smug grin at the wolf demon, "So how are things with Kagome? Any progress yet?"

Now it was Kouga's turn to give the other a dirty glare. "Fuck you."

Inuyasha just continued to grin, "Hey, I'm just returning the favor. So feel like talking, yet?"

Kouga just sighed, "No, she still brushes off my feelings, no matter how many times I confess and keeps drools over that dumb Hojo guy."

"Aww, is wolfy boy jealous?" Inuyasha taunted, "It's not her fault that she's just not into you, you know. At least Sesshomaru and I slept together a few times before he pushed me to the side."

"Che, whatever." Kouga said, before looking at the delectable treat before him. "Let's push that behind us, and get back to fucking, hmm?" He smirked, knowing that got the InuHanyou's attention, as he drew himself back to those lips.

Inuyasha nodded as he wrapped his arms around his rival's shoulders, feeling the wolf demon's lips touch his. Locked in lip lock, Inuyasha moaned as his and the wolf demon's tongues wrestled for dominance. A fight that he'll never get tired of. Moving his hands from the wolf's demon shoulders, Inuyasha ran his hands through Kouga midnight blue hair. Almost gripping it, as he brought the wolf demon closer to his body. Deepening the kiss.

"He…Hey Inuyasha…" Kouga panted, gazing the InuHanyou in the eyes, as he broke the kiss. "…One of these days…lets…get together and show them what they're missing. We don't make a bad match you know."

Gazing at his rival with half lidded eyes, Inuyasha gave him a soft smile. "Mmm…yeah, I wouldn't mind having cubs with you Kouga."

"Is that that so?" Kouga smirked in a teasing way, "But I thought you didn't want my mangy wolf genes along with my fleas?"

"Shut it." Inuyasha huffed, playfully pushing his hands against the wolf demon's bare chest, "Now I changed my mind. Way to ruin the moment fleabag."

"Aww don't be like that." Kouga grinned, looking at the InuHanyou with lustful eyes. "Surely there must be something that I can do to make you change your mind again."

Returning the wolf demon's lustful gaze, with his own, Inuyasha smirked, "Well then fuck me already."

 **Please review! :-)**


End file.
